Diluents can be added to smoking articles to alter the composition of total particulate matter (TPM) in tobacco smoke. However, the diluents can be lost, can discolor tobacco cut filler and can change processing conditions for smoking mixtures. Thus, immobilized diluents are desired which can circumvent the aforementioned issues.